pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lacie
Lacie (Reishi ''レイシ) was killed upon being sacrificed to the Abyss.'' Although there is not too much information about Lacie in the manga or anime, she seems to have been the lover of Jack Vessalius and was sacrificed to the Abyss. . History Lacie was walking around Sablier one day after getting in a disagreement with someone named Oswald causing her to run away.She came across a young beggar. She introduced herself and asked what the bagger's name was. He introduced himself as Jack. Jack was born as the child of one of the concubines of the Vessalius Household and that with his mother's hysterical personality, Jack had a hectic life. Lacie noted Jack's situation and suggested stealing or selling his body if he was really deparate for money, though Jack refused. Lacie stated that she hates commonsense. Jack noted that Lacie had red eyes, which were fabled to bring misfortune, making Lacie the "cause of misfortune", much like Vincent. Jack smiled for the first time in a long time because of Lacie's eyes, personality and constant singing. Then, the two were attacked by some traffickers while walking through a forest outside of Sablier because of how valuable a child of misfortune can be to rich people. Jack was injured during the fight and Lacie snaps. She summoned the power of her chain, B-Rabbit, in the form of chains and had the figure of B-Rabbit behind her, slaughtering all of the traffickers for hurting Jack. Once they were all dead, Lacie sung and danced around in the blood raining over her while Jack watched in amazement. The Baskervilles then appeared to retrieve Lacie as she was never meant to wander off on her own without Glen's permission. Another Baskervilles told Lacie that a man named Oswald would be making her a formal apology in the near future, which made Lacie happy once again. Lacie then turned to Jack and told him that this is where the two of them must part ways. Jack explained that if they're ever meant to meet again, that they will. This pleases Lacie and so she gives Jack one of her earrings as a momento. Jack still wears that earring even as a fragmented spirit. As Lacie leaves, Jack says that they will meet again because he will never forget the name Baskerville. Eventually Jack managed to use various methods to indroduce himself to women at social gatherings as Jack of the Vessalius Household, taking Lacie's advice to sell his body for money, as a means to eventually be able to see Lacie once more. After befriending Glen Baskerville, the two worked together to produce a musical poketwatch, which played the song that Lacie always hummed whenever it was opened. Sometime later, Lacie was sacraficed to the Abyss for an unknown reason. This traumatized Jack and sent him in to a spiralling depression, which lead to the Tragedy of Sablier. Jack dedicated a grave site to Lacie on the grounds of the Vessalius Estate, which he and Alice would later visit to pay their respects routinely. Appearance Up until Retrace LXV, Lacie's full profile hadn't been shown. Now, Lacie is revealed to share a lot of traits with Alice, having the same facial structure, if not a little more defined by maturity. Lacie's hair is also styled differently, but is very similar to Alice's in length and colour. Personality Lacie doesn't appear to be mentally stable. Her personality is much like that of the Will of the Abyss, even mirroring her personality whilst she danced in the raining blood, as the Will and Cheshire did the same in Albus' blood. Her emotions also tend to change fiercly, ranging from bloodthirsty and explosive, to happy and calm. Powers and Abilities *Lacie has a contract with B-Rabbit, much like Oz does in present day, although Lacie's B-Rabbit is different because it doesn't dwell inside of the spirit of Alice. Relationships Glen Baskervile Lacie and Glen are both Baskervilles, though it is unknown if this is because of a blood relation or because they were lovers. Through Jack's tainted memories, it was implied that Glen loved Lacie and that because of it, he triggered the Tragedy of Sablier after Lacie died, when in fact it was Jack who felt this way and any interaction between Glen and Lacie has yet to be seen. He and Jack both made a pocketwatch for Lacie with her song that she hummed to Jack the day she and he met. Jack Vessalius She was the one who found him in the alley on a snowy day. She told him her name and asked for his. They hang out together for a while. She even cut his hair to help him and he still to this day kept his hair like that. He loved Lacie very much after she saved him from being killed by traffickers. She gave him one of her earrings. He wished to meet her again and promised to never forget the Baskervilles. He and Glen both made a pocketwatch for her with the tune she hummed during the day she and him met for the first time. She was then made a sacrificied to the Abyss sometime later, causing Jack to fall into a spiralling depression and cause the Tragedy of Sablier. Alice and the Intention of the Abyss The connection between the three is unknown as of yet, though both Alice and the Will share several traits with Lacie. Alice's appearence is more or less the same as Lacie's and her theme of red can be taken from Lacie's eye colour. The Will and Lacie have similar damaged personalities and the Will danced with Cheshire in Albus' blood, an act which Lacie had done after slaughtering traffickers with B-Rabbit's power. Quotes *"How dare you hurt the person I like!" *"It's a pity, but I'll have to part with you here." Gallery '' jscikhtnwhtnvawievta.png|Lacie as she tells Jack her name. Lacie's face sept. calendar page.png|Death of Lacie '' Appearences Trivia *Lacie is an anagram for Alice and Celia. *In "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", the Dormouse tells Alice a story about three girls called Elsie, '''Lacie '''and Tillie who lived down a well and ate treacle. Lewis Carroll based these girls on the three Liddell sisters who inspired him to write the books: Lorina Charlotte (L.C.), Alice (Lacie is an anagram of Alice), and Edith Matilda (Tillie). *It's still not known as in why she sacrificed to the Abyss. It's possible that someone had planned to sacrifice her. Category:Female Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Characters